Memories of You
by jap0911
Summary: [PERSONA 3][Oneshot][MainxAegis][minor OC Alert]I will never forget you...These memories of you...


**Memories of You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3, Atlus do… Minato Arisato is the name of the main character in the official manga. I only own my OCs.

Contents: slight angst, tragedy, drama, and AU. Yes, AU, coz it mentions my beloved OC, Higanbana, and another OC of mine, Mortis.. Oh, one more. MINATO x AEGIS. Best pairing ever, yeah. Oh, and one-sided OC x RYOJI.

SPOILER ALERT OF THE ENDING, I WARN YOU!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The same raining day as always..._

As usual, Aegis walked home from the school. It has been her daily activity ever since Minato was gone.

In the other hand, as usual, raindrops fell from the gray sky.

Ever since he left them all alone.

The school is one of the things which attached Aegis to him. Especially because all of the SEES members were there, spending their days as if nothing had happened to them. As if every single day they have been through was nothing but merely a dream.

"_The sky is crying, Aegis"._

That was what Minato said before they faced the final battle. That day, it was raining heavily just like today. Water droplets rolling down from the green leaves, making puddles on the asphalt streets.

Aegis suddenly stopped walking when she arrived at an empty field. She lifted her face up as she put down the sky blue umbrella Mitsuru gave to her. The pouring rain washed her face, and Aegis didn't bother to cover it up.

"_Then, why is it crying, Minato?"_

She was foolish enough to ask him about it. The answer is probably really obvious, but she just couldn't admit it. Because, he only smiled a bit to answer her question. A sad, bittersweet smile that hurts even until this day.

"_Both of us knew the cause, perhaps."_

Aegis couldn't argue. She would like to say, 'Negative', but Minato knew the truth. He knew that she already realized what was going to happen after they struggle in the final battle. Yet, Aegis didn't cry that day. She didn't even lost her spirits.

She believed in 'hope'.

What makes humans are humans, is that humans have hope. When they were in a depressing situation, when they were in despair, humans always have hope, even though it's really small, inside their fragile hearts.

The robot girl turned her face down, facing the bare earth which was filled with puddles everywhere.

_The sky is still grieving until now…_

That was what she thought as she watched a blue butterfly flying around her, dancing within the heavy rain. The azure butterfly…

"Good afternoon," Aegis greeted as the butterfly landed on her empty left hand. She decided to take a seat nearby, seeing an old wood bench just 10 steps to the left from her. The blond put down her umbrella and schoolbag on the bench as she seated down herself.

"…_Aegis?"_

Minato's voice was still ringing on her mind. His words when he slept on her laps, murmuring everything because he didn't have any sufficient energy to do anything properly. When he muttered her name softly…

"_Would you forgive me?"_

"_You did not do anything wrong, Minato. There is no need to apologize."_

"_I did."_

_The scene was filled with deep silence._

"_I promised you that you can always be by my side, didn't I?"_

"…_But, that was…"_

"_It's still a promise."_

"…_Minato."_

"_I broke many promises, and I never really regret them. But, in this case, I somehow feel this deep guilty."_

_Aegis couldn't answer nor move. She was stunned._

"_I'm sorry, Aegis. Please… Forgive me."_

_At first, Aegis only stared into his deep eyes. Suddenly, water filled her eyes._

"…_Tears? Aegis, you are… crying…?"_

_The robot herself was really surprised. She's… crying…_

"_I… forgive you…"_

_Minato smiled again. This time, his smile was not a simple bittersweet smile._

"_Thank you, Aegis."_

_A soft smile that emits happiness, showing that he was happy enough with her answer._

"_Minato..."_

_The young lad wiped her tears slowly with his weak hands, but Aegis couldn't stop the overflowing tears, moistening Minato's clothes as they fall down to his body._

"_Everything's all right, Aegis. No need to cry."_

_His eyes were half-closed_.

"_I'm really happy… to be with you…"_

_Aegis cried harder as she heard those words._

"…_Good night."_

_As he said that short sentence, he closed his eyes, falling into the endless slumber they were aware of._

"_Good night."_

_Aegis replied softly, smiling so that Minato won't have any burden left, but crystal droplets were still clinging onto her cheeks._

"_Good night… Minato…"_

The blond robot girl bit her lips. She remembered the events exactly, not even leaving any holes inside her memory. The azure butterfly moved its wings slowly. Aegis covered it from rain with the other hand, so that the butterfly won't get soaked by water.

The rain didn't seem that it will stop any time soon. Aegis' blue orbs reflected the butterfly's image.

"_You know what, Aegis, I envy you."_

_Higanbana, the red headed young girl, said that just 2 weeks ago, 3 weeks after Minato's gone._

"_Time delivers everything equally… To the end called 'Death'."_

_The girl's voice trembled as her crimson orbs stared into Aegis' sapphire eyes._

"_But, you are a robot. Even though you are human inside, your body is still immortal. Unless you're broken completely."_

_Aegis didn't argue. She knew Higanbana felt the same sadness like her._

_Higanbana loved Ryoji, after all, but she was prepared to say farewell._

"_If Minato didn't do this, he would be still a mortal. He would meet 'Death' at the end."_

_The robot girl's eyes grew wide._

"_But by doing this, he's making himself immortal indirectly. He's already… so he would never leave you again. He's with you."_

_Higanbana smiled sadly as she said that._

"_However, you know, I'll never be with Ryoji. He won't even remember me at all."_

_Her eyes were filled with sorrow._

"_Remember what Mortis said? Death is not to be deleted. Death is eternal. It can't be separated from us. Ryoji is 'death', and I'm only a mere mortal, who is supposed to meet him at the end."_

_As Higanbana's words started to fade, the human girl smiled again, but she was crying._

"…_I'm only a mortal. We will never be together. Unlike you and Minato."_

Mortis is the reflection of time. She was a little girl with clocks planted all over on her skinny body on the outside, but inside, she's like Nyx. A part of this life. The time.

What an irony that her name means 'death'.

"…_Good night."_

Aegis won't be able to remove Minato's voice from her mind. It's still haunting her, every night, every hour, every minute, every second…

"…The rain had stopped," she murmured, lifted her face again, watching the move of the gray clouds, replaced with bright white clouds.

The butterfly was staying still on her hand. It seemed to feel comfortable there. Aegis smiled kindly. She knew what the azure butterfly actually is. The spreading soft blue mist around it…

_Minato._

"You were right there," Aegis closed her eyes, "You were always smiling right there, beside me."

_Minato._

_Voices of the wind and blobs of light I let flow to you  
I won't forget your kind smile, the sadness hidden in your eyes  
Even if wishing is painful, you gave me courage to stand up  
So I'll go, we'll meet again when you awake in your dreams_

_I hold those far memories to my heart, and sing_

You protected this empty, irresolute world, with your own hands  
So now, just fold your wings and sleep peacefully  
Enclosed in eternal tranquility, love through all eternity  
Sleep within these hands, softly watching over you  
I remember you, laughing, crying, getting angry  
I'll never forget, ever, until my life is exhausted

_From the crossroads, I heard a voice like yours  
I turned, and looked towards the sky, holding back my tears  
Tomorrow, some day  
I believe I'll see you again, and wander alone  
On rainy nights, I keep waiting for a sunny morning_

_I won't forget the nights we've ran through_

_In astounding, shining moments we were all together  
I spent them without realizing how precious they were  
Now, to remember them fondly, I will embrace the feeling  
You were right there with me  
Always, always, always, you were smiling there beside me  
Even if I lose you, I'll get you back, I will never leave you_

_I will never leave you…_

_These memories of you…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The paragraphs underlined were the part of the translation of 'Kimi no Kioku' or 'Memories of You', the most beautiful song ever in Persona 3. xD My big brother translated them, because my Japanese isn't as good as his.

I'm sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes…

Reviews? .


End file.
